The present invention relates generally to an automatic vehicle washer. Typically, an automatic vehicle washing device allows a driver of a vehicle to deposit coins in a coin box and position the vehicle in a predetermined position. If a proper combination of coins has been deposited in the coin box, the washing equipment turns on and cleans the vehicle.
In other instances, a driver may, for example, pay money to the operator of an automatic vehicle washer in order to receive a token. Alternatively, a driver may purchase gasoline or other products at a service station and be given a token by the service station operator. The driver can then deposit the token, rather than coins, in a coin box in order to activate the washing equipment and have his vehicle cleaned.
The presently available systems for activating automatic vehicle washing devices, however, have several drawbacks. For example, the coin box may become full of coins or tokens. Until an operator then empties the coin box, the vehicle washing device will not operate.
In addition, conventional coin boxes frequently become "jammed" with coins or suffer other types of mechanical breakdowns. Until the coin box is repaired, of course, the vehicle washing device remains inoperative.
Also, conventional coin boxes may activate the washing device upon receiving slugs (or other unauthorized objects) rather than coins or tokens distributed by the operator of the automatic vehicle washer. This problem has become increasingly prevalent as more video arcade operators have adopted the practice of selling tokens for use in video games. Such tokens are often indistinguishable from those distributed by operators of automatic vehicle washers. A dishonest driver may purchase tokens from a video arcade for a nominal amount and then deposit one in an automatic vehicle washer coin box. In this way, he may have his vehicle washed without paying the operator of the vehicle washer.
In addition, many drivers receive tokens entitling them to have their vehicle washed, but do not use them in the coin box. The tokens are instead lost or discarded, and the operator of the automatic vehicle washer must consequently purchase new tokens.